Portable computing devices have become an integral part of modern life, both as related to business activities and also for recreational purposes. In many cases, these devices combine multiple functions, such as computing, storing addresses, storing data, processing electronic mail and messages, and executing applications. Increasingly, more specialized functions are also carried out by these portable devices, such as scanning bar codes of products and merchandise. Such more specialized functions are useful to consumers, as well as to sellers and manufacturers to keep track of inventories, products, etc.
Many portable devices also are capable of wireless connection to a computer network, such as the Internet, a local network, a corporate network and others. As a result, these portable units do not require any wired connections to carry out their functions. Batteries are commonly used to power the portable electronic devices described herein, since they provide complete freedom of movement to the users of these wireless electronic tools. Alternatively, power adapters may be used to power the devices using electrical sockets. However, this approach requires tethering the portable electronic tools to a stationary power supply with cords, which reduces the portability and usefulness of the devices.
Many of the multi-purpose portable electronic devices in use today can be powered by a variety of batteries, or of combinations of batteries. However, the practical selection of batteries which may be used has been limited by the shape and size of the device's battery compartment, and by the size and configuration of the electric terminals used to connect the batteries to the electronic components of the device. In many cases, it has not been practical to design a battery compartment which can accommodate more than one type of battery. In other cases, separate battery adapters have been provided, but these are clumsy to use and often become misplaced because they are not firmly connected to the device.